Audiomaster 3000
Audiomaster 3000 (también conocida como Radiopolis y después llamada Audio Futura, S.A.) (1989 – 2003) fue una empresa mexicana de post-producción, traducción de diálogos y doblaje de películas, anime, dibujos animados y series de televisión, así como documentales, radionovelas y anuncios comerciales, entre otros. Fundada a finales de los años 80 y principios de los años 90. Filial de Grupo Televisa. La empresa contaba con 13 salas de grabación de diálogos y 8 cabinas de post-producción, lo que permitió tener una capacidad de producir cerca de 5 000 medias horas anuales de todo género, hasta entonces manejada y encabezada por el señor Jorge Arregui (comercialización y ventas) y el Lic. Rodrigo Elizundia Cisneros (dirección general), para el año 2002 la empresa controlaba el 40% de los doblajes en español realizados para Latinoamérica y el 60% para México. Los estudios, instalaciones y oficinas estaban ubicados en la Calzada de Tlalpan # 3000, Colonia Espartaco y en la calle de Oruga, al sur de la Ciudad de México. Desde que dejó de existir, casi todos sus trabajos pasaron a manos de Candiani Dubbing Studios. Fue una de las compañías de doblaje y post-producción más grandes e importantes de México, durante los últimos 15 años. México |estado = Retirado }} thumb thumb|231px|Logo anterior - 1 thumb|231px|Logo utilizado en los créditos de doblaje de [[Caza fantasmas Mikami y Ranma ½]] thumb|227px|Logo anterior - 2 Servicios thumb|227px|Instalaciones de Audiomaster 3000 Audiomaster 3000 de Televisa proporcionó sus servicios de doblaje que se utilizaron para producir y comercializar: series de TV, largometrajes, dibujos animados, comerciales, novelas, promocionales, documentales, películas para cine y audioprogramas, entre otros. El servicio de doblaje incluía la traducción de libretos, la preparación de pistas musicales para distribución internacional, doblaje de canciones, efectos especiales de sonido y la conversión, entre diferentes formatos de producción. *Doblaje *Subtitulaje *Copiado *Edición *Música y efectos especiales *Post-producción de audio para cine y video Estructura e infraestructura Audiomaster 3000 estaba instalado y situado en un inmueble de 3 457 m² de construcción, al sur de la Ciudad de México, pensado y diseñado especialmente para la grabación y post-producción de doblaje. Contaba con más de 10 salas de grabación de diálogos con 11 sistemas de grabación diferentes, 8 cabinas de post-producción digital con 15 sistemas de post-producción (utilizando tecnología THX), contaba con varios estudios de mezcla con 15 sistemas diferentes, 10 sistemas de copiado de material y con un equipo inigualable de producción y cuerpo administrativo lo que permitía tener una capacidad productiva de más de 100 medias horas por semana. Además, gracias a que contaba con el apoyo e infraestructura del Grupo Televisa, tiene la posibilidad de aumentar su capacidad de producción de un día para otro de acuerdo a las necesidades de producción. Gracias a la preferencia de sus clientes, Audiomaster conservó desde siempre el liderazgo del mercado del doblaje para televisión y cine, con una capacidad de producción de más de 5 000 medias horas anuales de todo género. Por otra parte tenía la capacidad para producir más de 1 900 medias horas anuales de Pistas Internacionales o bandas de música y efectos "M&E" (capacidad que se usa para la manufactura tanto de pistas para novelas de exportación producidas por Televisa, como para cualquier otro tipo de programas) y subtitular más de 1000 medias horas anuales. Además contó con un moderno centro de copiado de vídeo, equipado para manejar cualquier formato y sistema de normas, ademas Audiomaster contó con más de 600 voces diferentes debido a su relación laboral con dos sindicatos (ANDA y SITATYR), un grupo de 15 Directores de Actuación de Doblaje, 50 traductores-adaptadores para Doblaje y Subtitulaje y un grupo de talentosos adaptadores y cantantes para el Doblaje de Canciones. Además contó con un Centro de Evaluación Sistemática de Calidad, de Supervisión de Libretos y de Capacitación que garantiza cumplir con la mejor calidad de producción en serie que el mercado pueda demandar. Y al termino de sus trabajos, ya sea escrita o hablada en voz alta decía "Versión en español, Audiomaster 3000" o "Doblaje hecho en México por Audiomaster 3000". Misión Ser un centro de insuperable servicio a productores y distribuidores de programas, capaz de lograr la más alta calidad en el doblaje y traducción-adaptación, con una basta selección de voces, actuación y sonido, ofreciendo un insuperable servicio al cliente. Visión Ser una empresa ética, dinámica, creativa y productiva capaz de ser líder en la producción de doblaje y subtitulaje en el mercado internacional, proporcionando un valor agregado a nuestros clientes, por medio de un producto de la más alta calidad. Lista de trabajos 'Anime' *Caza fantasmas Mikami *Los Gatos Samurai *Ranma ½ *Pokémon (1ª temporada hasta principios de la 7ª) *Monster Rancher *El jardín secreto *Inuyasha *Shaman King *Perdidos en el universo *Tekkaman Blade *La abejita Hutch *El anillo mágico *Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban *Bumpety Boo *Peter Pan *Los Bits *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Ninja Kabuto *Sandy y sus koalas - Noozles *Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Kirby *Flint: El detective del tiempo *Koni Chan *Las aventuras de Duke Fleed *Ninja Rantaro *Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Shin-chan (1ª temporada) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (1ª y 2ª temporada) 'Series de televisión' *Academia de modelos *American Family: Journey of Dreams *Animorphs *Aventuras de un lobo adolescente *Baby Talk *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Brooklyn South *Chicago Hope *Club Azul *Cold Squad - Escuadrón especial *Colegio del agujero negro *Columbo (temporadas 8-10) *Comando especial - 21 Jump Street *Comando internacional *Confesiones de adolescentes *CSI: En la escena del crimen *CSI: Miami *Dallas *Dawson's Creek *Deslizadores - Sliders *Directo al sur *Doctor Doctor *Doogie Howser *Eerie, Indiana *El caballero de las tinieblas *El Camaleón *El castillo de Eureka *El cazador - Tracker *El Cuervo *El diario del destino *El distrito *El escudo - The Shield *El mundo de Beakman *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack *El señor de las bestias *El show de los 70's *El show de los animales *Escalofríos *Firefly *Flash *Fuera de este mundo *Galidor *Guardianes de la bahía - Baywatch *Hércules: Los viajes legendarios *Intriga tropical *Jake y el Gordo *Justicia en las calles - Street Justice *Katts y su perro *Kung Fu: La leyenda continúa *La familia Salinger - Party of Five *La niñera *La Tierra: Conflicto final *La tercera roca del Sol *La vida sigue su curso *Las aventuras de Pete y Pete *Las nuevas aventuras de Flipper *Las Tortugas Ninja: La siguiente mutación *Loco por ti *Los expedientes secretos X *Malcolm *Mano a mano *Marea alta *Married... with Children *Masked Rider *Matlock *Mecánica popular para niños *Mejorando la casa *Mellizas y rivales - Sweet Valley High *Melrose Place *Mi identidad secreta *Millennium *Misterios sin resolver *Moesha *Mutante X *Nash Bridges *NightMan: El caballero de la noche *Northern Exposure *Pacific Blue *Parker Lewis, el ganador *Paso a paso *Plaza Sésamo *Power Rangers (versión original) y sus secuelas **Alien Rangers **Power Rangers: Zeo **Power Rangers: Turbo **Power Rangers: en el espacio **Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida **Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz **Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo **Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *Relic Hunter *Reportera del crimen *Río Nevado: La leyenda de los McGregor *Sunset Beach *Superboy *Survivor *Teatro de marionetas *Time Trax *Trueno en el paraíso *Una contra todos - Toda Caitlin *Vida de perros *Viajeros en el tiempo *VR Troopers *Xena: La princesa guerrera *Walker, Texas Ranger 'Miniseries' *Cuentos de la historia sin fin *Jasón y los argonautas *Las mil y una noches *Los viajes de Gulliver *El décimo reino *La odisea 'Películas' '20th Century Fox' *¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) *¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1993) *¿Dónde quedó el amor? (2000) *Al filo del peligro (1997) *Alien: La resurrección (1997) *Corazón valiente (1995) *Día de la Independencia (1996) *El objeto de mi afecto (1998) *El retrato perfecto (1997) *Eso que tú haces (1996) *Grandes esperanzas (1998) *La pandilla Newton (1998) *Las brujas de Salem (1996) *Locos a bordo (1996) *La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) *Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) *Power Rangers: La película (1995) *Reacción en cadena (1996) *Romeo y Julieta (1996) *Sol naciente (1993) *Todo o nada (1997) *Titanic (1997) *Tormenta de fuego (1998) *Turbo: Una película de los Power Rangers (1997) *Un canto de esperanza (1997) *Un día muy especial (1996) *Volcano (1997) 'Columbia Pictures / TriStar' *Ciegos, sordos y locos (1989) *Despertares (1990) *Días de gloria (1989) *El club de las niñeras (1995) *El gran halcón (1991) *El último emperador (1987) *Exceso de equipaje (1997) *Karate Kid (1984) (segunda versión / redoblaje de DVD) *Karate Kid IV: La nueva aventura (1994) *La jurado (1996) *La mancha voraz (1988) *La noche de los muertos vivientes (1990) *La revancha (1990) *La séptima profecía (1988) *Las aventuras del Barón Munchausen (1988) *Línea mortal (1990) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) (segunda versión / redoblaje de DVD) *Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989, redoblaje) *Los nuevos cineastas (1989) *Magnolias de acero (1989) *Mejor... imposible (1997) *Negocios de familia (1989) *Nunca hables con extraños (1995) *Pecados de guerra (1989) *Pensamientos mortales (1991) *Roxanne (1987) *Verdad o consecuencias (1997) *Vibes (1988) 'Warner Bros.' *2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984, redoblaje) *Batman (1989) *Búsqueda frenética (1988) *Cobra (1986) *Doctor Hollywood (1991, redoblaje) *El color púrpura (1985) *El vencedor (1987) - Halcón *Escape del infierno (1942) *Harry el sucio (1971) *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) *La tiendita del horror (1986) *Loca academia de policía 5 (1988) *Los Goonies (1985) *Los imperdonables (1992) *Moonwalker (1988) *Pasajero 57 (1992) *Robin Hood: Príncipe de los ladrones (1991) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Superman IV: En busca de la paz (1987, doblaje de México) *Tango & Cash (1989) *Traición al amanecer (1988) *Un día de furia (1993) *Un mundo perfecto (1993) *Vacaciones de Navidad (1989) *Vida de solteros (1992) 'Universal' *Adorable criatura (1990) - Mi pobre diablillo *Cry Baby (1990) *Darkman II: El regreso de Durant (1995) *Dragón: La vida de Bruce Lee (1993) *El Grinch (2000) *El Rey Ralph (1991) *El último día de clases (1993) *Fiebre de jungla (1991) *Fletch vive (1989) *Jurassic Park III (2001) *La gente detrás de las paredes (1991) *La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) *Matinée de terror (1993) *Operación cacería (1993) *San Diego, I Love You (1944) *Sabotaje (1942) *Tremors (1990) *Tremors 2 (1996) *Un beso antes de morir (1991) *Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) *Una amenaza en el pueblo (1991) 'Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer' *Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) *Contrato para matar (1990) *Justicia roja (1997) *La señora Miniver (1942) *Los enredos de Wanda (1988) *Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987, segunda versión) *Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) *Rocky (1976) (segunda versión / redoblaje de DVD) *Rocky III (1982) (segunda versión / redoblaje de DVD) *Rocky V (1990) 'New Line Cinema' *Corina, Corina (1994) *Critters 3 (1991) *Dumb and Dumber (1994) *La Máscara (1994) *Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños (1989) 'Buena Vista International' *Billy Bathgate (1991) *Los tres mosqueteros (1993) *Money for Nothing (1993) *Ed Wood (1994) *Super Mario Bros. (1993) *La letra escarlata (1995) *Scream: Grita antes de morir (1996) 'Cannon Films' *Contacto sangriento (1988) *El tren del escape (1985) *Fuerza Delta (1986) *Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) *Un llanto en la oscuridad (1988) 'Otros proyectos' *Apocalypse Now (1979, redoblaje) *Beso francés (1995) (PolyGram) *Chaplin (1992) (Carolco) *El Cuervo 3: La salvación (2000) (Miramax / Dimension) *El mundo está loco loco (2001) (Fireworks / Paramount) *Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) *Elizabeth: La reina virgen (1998) (PolyGram) *Gorilas en la niebla (1988) (Warner Bros. / Universal) *La madrastra malvada (1993) *La niñera perfecta (2000) *Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) (Dreamworks) *Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (New Line / 20th Century Fox) *Los gritos del silencio (1984) *Luna de miel para tres (1992) (Columbia Pictures / New Line) *Pacto de lobos (2001) (StudioCanal / Universal) *Pesadilla al rojo vivo (1992) *Pesos completos (1995) (Walt Disney Pictures) *Quinta avenida nº 919 (1995) *Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - El Exterminador 2 (Carolco) *Tiempo congelado (2002) (Nickelodeon / Paramount) *Una de las chicas (1993) (Saban) *Vaquero samurái (1994) (Saban) 'Telefilms' 'Hallmark' *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1999) *Amor estelar (1994) *El arca de Noé (1999) *El viaje del unicornio (2001) *Lo que el sordo oye (1997) *Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) 'MCA Television' *El secreto de Sharon (1995) *Extorsión sin límites (1992) 'Otros proyectos' *Archie: Regreso a Riverdale (1990) *Aquí vienen los Munster (1995) (Universal Television) *Avalancha (1994) *Dimensión desconocida: Los clásicos perdidos de Rod Serling (1994) *En el principio (2000) (Hallmark / NBC) *El esposo de otra mujer (2000) *Lo que ella siempre quiso (1996) *Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) *Misión humanitaria: El rescate del vuelo 771 (1993) *Susie Q (1996) *The Perfect Tribute (1991) *Titanic (1996) *Una amistad peligrosa (1996) 'Series animadas' 'Nickelodeon' *Rugrats: Aventuras en pañales *La vida moderna de Rocko *Los castores cascarrabias *¡Aaahh! Monstruos *Ren y Stimpy *KaBlam! *¡Oye Arnold! *Invasor Zim *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Rugrats crecidos (1ª temporada) 'BRB Internacional' *David el Gnomo *D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros *La banda de Mozart *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días - Willy Fog *Las aventuras de Cobi *Las mil y una... Américas *Los Intocables de Elliot Mouse *Willy Fog 2 'DiC Entertainment' *Alvin y las ardillas (últimas temporadas) *El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Capitán N: El amo del juego *¿Dónde está Wally? *La leyenda de Zelda *Momias aquí 'Hanna-Barbera' *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry (1ª temporada) *Las increíbles aventuras de Jonny Quest *Don Gato y su pandilla (Redoblaje 2 caps.) *Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo '20th Century Fox' *Padre de familia (1ª-2ª temporada) - Family Guy *Los Simpson (1ª-14ª temporada) *Futurama (1ª-4ª temporada) *Los Reyes de la colina 'Columbia TriStar' *El crítico *Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación *Dragon Tales *Stuart Little 'MTV' *Beavis & Butt-Head *Daria *South Park (1ª-2ª temporada, versión mexicana) (Comedy Central) 'Hearst Entertainment' *La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente *El Fantasma 2040 'Warner Bros.' *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) 'Otros proyectos' *El Conde Pátula *X-Men (Marvel / Saban) *Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Gárgolas (Walt Disney Television) *Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo / DiC) *Lorenzo y Pepita *Flipper y Lopaka *Manos a la obra (Discovery Kids) *ReBoot (Alliance / Mainframe) *Doug (Nickelodeon / Disney) *Gasparín (serie de 1996) (Universal / Amblin / Saban) *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas (Columbia / DiC) *Niño problema - Problem Child (Universal) *El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry (Paramount / Cinar) *El mundo de Bobby *Bob el constructor *Todos los perros van al cielo: La serie (MGM) *Capitán Simio y los Monos Galácticos *Video Poder / El Equipo Poder (Saban) *Voltron: La tercera dimensión *Beast Wars: Transformers (Alliance / Mainframe) *El Hombre Araña: la serie (Marvel / Sony) *Jin Jin y la patrulla panda (Saban) *WildC.A.T.S. (Nelvana / CBS) 'Películas animadas' 'Nickelodeon / Paramount' *Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales (1998) *Rugrats en París (2000) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (2001) *¡Oye Arnold! La película (2002) *Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes (2003) *Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y Kaboom 'Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer' *Una ratoncita valiente (1982, redoblaje de 1997) *El ratoncito valiente Timmy al rescate *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete *Una tierna historia navideña 'MTV' *Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" *Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?" 'Otros proyectos' *Hercules y Xena: La batalla por el Monte Olimpo (Universal) *Las aventuras de Lucky Luke: La balada de los Dalton *Daisy Town *El viaje misterioso de Betty Boop a Hollywood *La leyenda del viento del Norte *Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles (Hanna-Barbera) *Astérix el Galo *Asterix y Cleopatra *Astérix en Bretaña *Astérix conquista América *Astérix contra el César *Las doce pruebas de Astérix 'Películas de anime' *Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca *Pokémon 2000: El poder de uno *Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los Unown *Pokémon: Mewtwo regresa *Street Fighter II: La película *Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz 'Documentales' *Dentro de los expedientes X *Proyecto X *Ushuaia: La aventura sin límite 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *Uga Uga 'Videojuegos' *Las aventuras de Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones 'Subtitulaje' *Jumanji Otros trabajos *Página web en español de Los Simpson para 20th Century Fox Actores de doblaje Actrices de doblaje Traductores y adaptadores *Angélica Ramírez *Bernardo López Estrada *Brenda Nava *Clemen Larumbe *Esther Margarita Álvarez Monterrey *Francisco Finamori Noriega *Francisco Rubiales *Gerardo López Macías *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Jacob Vilalta *Lorena Daválos Servín *Lucila Galindo de Navarro *Marcela Cortés Bello *María del Carmen López *Moisés Palacios *Sasha Angélica Cueto Yussif Interpretes *Alejandro Illescas *Beto Castillo *Carlos Íñigo *Gabriela Vega *Israel Magaña *Jorge Roig *Julieta García Rello *Leyla Rangel *Maggie Vera *María de Jesús Terán *Nicolás Silva *Óscar Roa *Ricardo Silva *Rocío Garcel *Rubén Cerda *Rubén Trujillo *Rodrigo Zea Directores *Adrián Fogarty *Alejandro Mayén *Alfonso Obregón *Álvaro Tarcicio *Carlos Magaña *Carlos Petrel *César Árias *Cristina Rubiales *Eduardo Giaccardi *Francisco Colmenero *Francisco Reséndez *Francisco Zambrano *Gabriel Chávez *Gabriel Gama *Gerardo Vásquez *Gloria Elizondo *Gloria Rocha *Gonzalo Curiel *Gustavo Rocha *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Javier Rivero *Jorge Roig *José Antonio Macías *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Moisés Palacios *Rebeca Manríquez *Rocío Prado *Rosanelda Aguirre *Rubén Arvizu *Rubén Moya *Rubén Trujillo *Sergio Castillo *Tena Curiel Personal *Jorge Sánchez Fogarty - director general y de operaciones, gerente de producción *Rodrigo Elizundia Cisneros - director general *Alejandra Sandoval Romero - atención a clientes *Eduardo Giaccardi - gerente de producción (1990-1991) y gerente de eventos especiales (1991-1992) *Fernando Álvarez - maestro, gerente de producción y supervisor artístico *Felipe Rivera - director general y gerente de producción *Armando Díaz - gerente de producción *Fernando Arriaga León - gerente de producción *Mauricio Cabrera Pozo - director administrativo *Martín Ramírez - jefatura de post-producción *Paola Felgueres - directora de producción *Moisés Valtierra - jefe de operaciones *Dulce María Juárez - jefatura de producción *José "Joe" Giaccardi - gerente de ventas *Raúl López Maza - administración, crédito y cobranza *Vanessa Garcel - coordinadora de producción y directora ejecutiva *Jorge García Arregui - coordinación de comercialización y ventas *Maru Garzón - coordinadora general *Edgar Luna - directivo de Audiomaster 3000 *Abel Cobos - asistente de producción, capturista y encargado de llamados (1999-2001) *Carola Vázquez - asesora artística de los proyectos para cine *Omar Chávez Sánchez - responsable de la edición en sistemas no lineales, grabación y control de calidad *Raúl Enrique Fuertes Bojorges - coordinación de operaciones, supervisión de mezcla y calidad (2000-2003) *Juan Bernardo de Legarreta Lores - analista programador y responsable de sistemas (1997-1998) *Ignacio Pallares Pardo - ingeniero de sonido *Ranyeli Iparrea Hernandez - correctora ortográfica de subtitulaje (1998-2003) *Adrián Ovalle - grabación de doblaje para cine y mezcla *Alberto Ramírez Treviño - ingeniero de audio (1993-1994) *Francisco Grijalva Vega - director musical *Jorge Roig - director musical *Francisco Zambrano - director de casting *Humberto Vélez - jefe del equipo de traductores y director de casting *François Clemenceau - director de audio *Antonio Limas Ballesteros *Jorge Gavira Clientes Premios y reconocimientos Más información *Libro El doblaje de voz de Salvador Nájar (páginas 478 - 482, en linea) Véase también *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Telespeciales Referencias *Audiomaster 3000 precursores del cambio - nota de TV MAS Magazine (septiembre de 2002) *Estudios Candiani, se quedó con Audiomaster de Televisa - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2004) *Audiomaster: Medio siglo de doblaje - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2001) *Articulo sobre la información de Audiomaster (Revista PlanTV nº 12 (Septiembre/Octubre 2001, Buenos Aires, Argentina) Enlaces externos *Audiomaster 3000 de Televisa (archivo - 14 de enero de 2012) *Página web (archivo - 13 de abril de 2001) Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje desaparecidas